Bring me to Life
by Peachy-muffin
Summary: Namine is struggling to raise her little sister Kairi.But everything changes when Kairi brings home these new toys. Namine x Sora pairing


"Namine! Come and see what I got!" a high pitched voice yelled from downstairs.

The blond in question sighed and closed her journal. She knew her little sister Kairi was persistent.

Heading quickly down the staircase,Namine came to see 5 year old Kairi with her toys.

"What you got there?" Namine asked bending down to Kairi's level.

Kairi giggled and hugged a action figure she was holding."Look look!"

In the little girl's arms was 3 figures,one was a duck,and the other was a dog. But Namine's eyes landed on the **human** figure.

He had brown spikey hair and pretty blue eyes and a big grin to match.

"Where did you get these Kairi?" Namine asked still eyeing the human action figure.

"They were outside in the street! I saved them Nami!" Kairi said proudly.

Namine raised an eyebrow."In the street? You were in the street?"

The little one gasped,realizing her mistake." _Uhhhhhhhh maybe_?"

"You know better then that Kairi!" Namine said in annoyance.

"But I had to save them!" The five year old started to sob,clutching her new toys.

Namine sighed and ran a hand through her hair."Ok ok,stop with the crying now." She picked up the little one and sat on the couch with her.

"Y-you're not m-mad at me,a-are you?" Kairi said in between sobs.

"I'm not mad.I just don't want you to go into the street. You could get hurt Kairi." Namine said,gently stroking her sister's red hair.

Kairi looked up at her sister and smiled,holding the human action figure towards her."I named him **Sora!** "

Namine chuckled."That's a good name."

Namine and Kairi were orphaned from a very early age. Their parents died in a accident. Leaving both girls behind. Namine made a silent vow to always look after Kairi,as if she was her own daughter.

Namine was in her last year of high school. She got good grades,had small jobs here and that while taking care of Kairi.

Kairi slid off Namine's lap and grinned holding her dolls."I'm going to find these guys a place in my room!"

"Ok,have fun." The older blond chuckled as she watched the little tyke bounce up the staircase.

* * *

" **Ding dong"**

The doorbell rang as Namine stood up and looked out the window. It was her friend Olette.

Namine smiled and opened the door for her friend.

"Hey girl!" Olette chirped giving the blond a long hug

"Hey Olette." Namine laughed,"Come on in"

Olette put her bag down and gazed upstairs."Where's the kiddo?"

"She's up in her room,trying to find a place for her new toys." Namine replied,heading towards the dining room. She had the table covered in school books and notebooks open all over.

"But I thought you couldn't afford to buy her any just now."Olette whispered,making sure they weren't overheard.

Namine sighed."Thanks for the painful reminder. Anyway I didn't buy her those,She found them outside."

"I'm sorry! I'm just concerned."Olette insisted,placing a hand on Namine.

"I know that and I really appreciate it. But I can figure this out." The blond huffed,grabbing one of her many text books."I just need to find a new job. That should fix everything." She mumbled.

Olette gave her friend a pitiful look."Nami..do you want to borrow some money?"

Namine looked up and frowned."I'm not taking your money,Olette."

"But do you even have any? Like at all?" The brunette asked carefully

Namine tightened her fist she had under the table. She didn't like it when people took pity on her. Even if it was her best friend.

"I have enough to get us by." The blond snapped,slamming her text book.

Olette raised her hands in the air and backed off."Okay…I'm sorry."

Namine's face softened at her friend's apologetic tone."No…I'm sorry.I've just been so stressed out."

"I know,I know." Olette assured the blond.

"Truth is…I don't know what to do." Namine whispered."I can't seem to find a job. We're almost out of food and not to mention I have school fees to pay for."

Olette quietly grabbed her hand."Look..I'm not suggesting you take my money. But when it comes to an emergency…promise me that you will just accept?"

Namine sighed and nodded."If it was an emergency then I wouldn't have a choice."

"Okay,now that,that is settled. How about your love life?" Olette smirked.

"You know I don't have time for that kind of stuff." Namine dodged the question.

* * *

 ** _A/N a new KH story from me! I know I know...I still have other stories to finish but this one just popped into my head!_**

 ** _please Read and Review!_**

 ** _xoxoxoxoxo_**


End file.
